dofuswikifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dofus 2.42.0
▲ Zum vorherigen Update ↔ Übersicht aller Updates ▼ Zum folgenden Update Update 2.42.0 - Die Vagabunden von Sidimot Erscheinungsdatum 20. Juni 2017 Spielversion: 2.42.0.xxxxxx.x Changelog Sidimot *Die Region Sidimot wurde umgestaltet und mit neuen Inhalten (Monstern, Sets, Dungeons etc.) ausgestattet. *Es sind zwei neue Dungeons verfügbar, nämlich das „Vierpfötchen-Anwesen“ (Level 200) im Bereich des „Entweihten Gebiets“ und das „Zelt der Mafeix-Riktanz“ (Level 90) im Bereich der „Straße der Planwagen“. *Es sind neue Questen verfügbar, die zwischen den verschiedenen Gebieten aufgeteilt sind und mit neuen Erfolgen verbunden sind. *Die Miliz von Amakna bietet jetzt vier neue Kopfgeldgesuche. Kämpfe *Klassenzauber, die BP abziehen, können jetzt nur noch bis zu einem bestimmten Höchstwert kumuliert werden. Es ist nicht mehr möglich, diesen Höchstwert zu überschreiten, indem die Zauber nacheinander von verschiedenen Figuren derselben Klasse ausgesprochen werden. Diese Änderung betrifft nur Kämpfe, bei denen dieselbe Klasse mehrfach in einem Team vertreten ist. *Beschworene Kreaturen von Spielercharakteren haben jetzt nur noch höchstens 15 Sekunden Zeit, um ihre Spielzüge auszuführen. Wir haben diese Zeitspanne verkürzt, um den Kampfverlauf zu beschleunigen, wenn Spieler beschworene Kreaturen selbst steuern. Wir finden, dass steuerbare beschworene Kreaturen eine recht begrenzte Auswahl an Zaubersprüchen und Möglichkeiten haben, für deren Nutzung kürzere Spielzüge ausreichend sind. *Die Schaltfläche, um eine Runde aussetzen, ist ausgegraut, während man nicht dran ist. *In der Kampfvorbereitungsphase funktionieren die Befehle /players und /list zum Auflisten der Kämpfer und /kick NAME, um einen Charakter aus dem Kampf auszuschließen, korrekt. *Beim Kampf gegen den Moon wird im Kreaturenmodus das Wassertotem korrekt als beschworene Kreatur angezeigt. *Die Schadenvoranzeige zeigt keine kritischen Treffer mehr für Waffen an, die keinen solchen Schaden verursachen können. *Die Schadenvoranzeige funktioniert korrekt bei einem Ziel, das unter dem Einfluss des Zaubers „Elementar-Schild des Übermagiers“ steht. *Die Schadenvoranzeige funktioniert korrekt, wenn der Zauber den Zustand Telefrag nach sich zieht (z. B. Faust von Xélor). *Die Schadenvoranzeige funktioniert korrekt, wenn die Schadenverringerung oder der Resistenzbonus 100 % erreicht. *Die Schadenvoranzeige berücksichtigt den Zustand Schwerkraft korrekt, wenn es zu Schubsschaden kommt. *Die Schadenvoranzeige berücksichtigt Zauberspruchwirkungen korrekt, für die das Ziel den Zaubernden schubst oder heranzieht (z. B. Abspringen des Maskeradors). *Die Schadenvoranzeige funktioniert bei der ersten Runde der Blutrünstigen Bestrafung des Sacrieurs korrekt. *In der Questverfolgungsoberfläche funktioniert die Option zum Anzeigen aller Orientierungspunkte einer Quest korrekt. Kolosseum *In bestimmten Fällen kam es vor, dass Spieler, die einen vom Standardport abweichenden Einwahlport benutzten, Schwierigkeiten hatten, sich auf den SÜK-Servern anzumelden; falls jetzt der Fall eintritt, dass keine Verbindung zum SÜK hergestellt werden kann, probiert der Client nacheinander alle verfügbaren Ports aus. *Die Matchmaking-Prioritäten wurden geändert, sodass jetzt Charaktere von demselben Server größere Chancen haben, im selben Team zu landen. *Inkarnationen können im SÜK nicht mehr eingesetzt werden. Zwar waren wir zunächst dafür, dass sie im SÜK nutzbar sein sollten, um die Kämpfe vielfältiger zu gestalten, jedoch verursachen sie zurzeit zu viele Probleme (sie werden verwendet, um bis zum letzten Moment die Klasse zu verschleiern, sie ziehen abrupte Änderungen der Fähigkeiten eines Charakters nach sich, dessen Quote dann nicht mehr unbedingt seine tatsächliche Wirksamkeit widerspiegelt etc.). Inkarnationen *Ma Äktoplas: ** Spektraltofu (Spektralkuss des Spektraltofus): Die Anzahl der Wirkenden je Ziel ist jetzt auf 2 festgelegt und die Anzahl der Wirkenden je Runde ist auf 3 festgesetzt. ** Spektrale Motivierung: Die AP-Kosten des Zaubers wurden erhöht: 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2 -> 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3. ** Wir haben Änderungen an dieser Inkarnation eingeführt, da sie über die Fähigkeit verfügt, enormen Fernkampfschaden zu verursachen, ohne sich dabei selbst in Gefahr begeben zu müssen. Begleiter *Begleiter werden jetzt im Notausrüstungssystem gespeichert. *Begleiter werden jetzt im Kampf getötet, wenn ihr Eigentümer im Kampf stirbt. Wir haben diese Änderung durchgeführt, weil Begleiter nicht anstelle ihrer Meister Kämpfe gewinnen sollen, sondern als Nebencharaktere eine zusätzliche Hilfe darstellen und nicht etwa zu Hauptcharakteren werden sollen. Begleiter erfordern keine Investitionen in Ausrüstung und entwickeln sich mit der Stufe ihres Meisters automatisch weiter. Wir sind der Meinung, dass die Charaktere mit Klassenzugehörigkeit die Hauptcharaktere bleiben müssen und in ihre Ausrüstung investieren müssen, um im Kampf bestehen zu können. *Die auf Erfolgspunkten beruhenden Voraussetzungen werden auf den Zeichen der Begleiter, für deren Verwendung diese Art von Voraussetzung gilt, korrekt angezeigt. *In den Gegenstandsfenstern zeigen die ätherischen Zeichen der Begleiter die verbleibende Anzahl an Einsätzen korrekt an. Crâ *Bei dieser Klasse gibt es einige Veränderungen, die ihre Fähigkeit, Gegner durch Schubszauber auf Abstand zu halten, verbessern. Außerdem hat sie einen neuen Zauber erhalten, bei dem Erosion eingesetzt wird. *Rückstoßpfeil: ** AP-Kosten verringert: 4 -> 3. ** Grundschaden um etwa 10 % erhöht. ** Fügt Verbündeten keinen Schaden mehr zu. *Um Platz für einen neuen Zauberspruch zu schaffen, haben wir die Zaubersprüche Peitschender Pfeil und Giftpfeil zu einem einzigen Zauberspruch verschmolzen, der nun Schaden (noch immer neutral) über einen gewissen Zeitraum hinweg verursacht und BP entzieht. *Peitschender Pfeil wurde in Giftpfeil umbenannt: ** Kumulationshöchstwert hinzugefügt: 1 ** Der Schaden ist vom Element neutral, gilt ab dem Rundenbeginn und dauert dann 2 Runden. *Der neue Zauberspruch (der den Namen Peitschender Pfeil trägt) bietet Crâ zwei neue Möglichkeiten: Schubsen gegen geringe Kosten und Erosion. *Giftpfeil wurde in Peitschender Pfeil umbenannt: ** Die Funktionsweise des Zauberspruchs wurde verändert. ** Fügt jetzt 2 Runden lang 10 % Erosion zu und stößt das Ziel um 2 Felder zurück. ** Wird linear gewirkt, Reichweite veränderbar, 2x je Ziel und Runde, 4x je Runde. Ecaflip *Katzengeist: Die Entzauberung wird korrekt ausgeführt, wenn der Zauberspruch erneut gewirkt wird. Eliotrop *Gespött: Die entzogenen BP können nicht wieder entzaubert werden. Enutrof *Ungeschicklichkeit: Ein Kumulationshöchstwert von 1 je Ziel wurde hinzugefügt. *Schaufel der Verurteilung: Ein Kumulationshöchstwert von 2 je Ziel wurde hinzugefügt. Iop *Schneiden: Ein Kumulationshöchstwert von 2 je Ziel wurde hinzugefügt. Übermagier *Beim Elementar-Raub musste es eine Änderung geben: Der Zauberspruch vereint sehr hohen Schaden und Attributeraub auf sich, und das für sehr geringe Kosten. Wir wollten diese Besonderheit erhalten und daher nicht seine AP-Kosten erhöhen (der Übermagier verfügt bereits über viele Schadenzauber für 3 AP). Ein Erhöhen seines Cooldowns hätte Übermagier mit nur einem Element zu stark beeinträchtigt, da sie dann nur noch recht wenige Schadenfähigkeiten, die jede zweite Runde eingesetzt werden können, besessen hätten. *Daher haben wir uns für eine Verringerung des vom Zauber verursachten Schadens entschieden, um die Flexibilität des Zauberspruchs zu erhalten, seine Wirkung jedoch zu mindern. ** Elementar-Raub: Der Grundschaden wurde für normale Treffer um etwa 30 % und für kritische Treffer um etwa 35 % vermindert. ** Elementar-Schild: Der Resistenzbonus wird nicht als PvP-Resistenzbonus angezeigt, wenn er von einem anderen Charakter angewendet wird. Osamodas *Symbiose: *Der Cooldown wurde verlängert: 1 -> 2. *Der Osamodas kann bereits alle beschworenen Kreaturen kontrollieren, die zu seiner Fusion passen. Wir möchten seine Möglichkeiten, diesen „Joker“-Zauber einzusetzen, jedoch einschränken, da er es damit zu einfach hat, mehrere Rollen auf einmal auf sich zu vereinen, indem er verschiedene Arten von beschworenen Kreaturen kontrolliert. *Außerdem haben wir die Mobilität der Tofus sowie die Reichweite der Versetzung des Tofus verringert, damit es schwieriger wird, den Tofu zum Retten eines Verbündeten einzusetzen, besonders, wenn der Osamodas sich nicht bereits in der Nähe befindet (und damit etwas verwundbarer ist) oder wenn er nicht in der Tofu-Fusion ist. ** Pummeliger Tofu: ***Anzahl der BP verringert: 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 6 -> 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 5. *Schwarzer Tofu: ** Anzahl der BP verringert: 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 12 -> 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 10. *Versetzung des Tofus: ** Verringerte Reichweite: 5 -> 4. *Der Osamodas, sei es als Drache oder als Tofu, soll im Nahkampf eine relativ verwundbare Klasse sein. Die Heilungswirkung der Drachennestlinge rund um ihr Ziel erlaubte es dem Osamodas, widerstandsfähiger zu sein, falls er sich seinem Gegner einmal näherte. Daher wurden die folgenden Änderungen eingeführt: ** Drachennestlinge: ***Die Heilung von Dracofeuer (mittels Drachenodem) wirkt nicht mehr auf den Zaubernden. ***Die Heilung von Schwarzes Dracofeuer wirkt nicht mehr auf den Zaubernden. Ouginak *Schienbein: ** Wenn der Zauber seine Ziele tötet, erhöht sich die Wut korrekt. *Kadaver: **Auf Stufe 5 und 6 wurde der Bonus auf angerichteten Schaden des Zaubers verringert: 4, 5 -> 3, 4. **Die Wirkungen werden korrekt angewendet, wenn das Ziel getötet wird. *Markknochen: ** Auf Stufe 6 wurde der Bonus auf angerichteten Schaden des Zaubers verringert: 8 -> 7. ** Die Wirkungen werden korrekt angewendet, wenn das Ziel getötet wird. *Schützendes Fell: ** AP-Kosten erhöht: 2 -> 3. *Bei der tierischen Form gibt es zwei Änderungen, um sie weniger vorteilhaft zu machen. Wir wollen, dass diese Form in jeglicher Hinsicht ein zweischneidiges Schwert ist und dass sie für den Ouginak auch zum Nachteil sein kann, sollte er sich in einem ungünstigen Moment verwandeln. ** In seiner tierischen Form kann der Ouginak keine Gegner mehr blockieren. ** In seiner tierischen Form wird der Bonus von 10% auf 20% Halsabschneider *Remission: ** Der Cooldown wurde verkürzt: 3 -> 2. ** Dank dieser Änderung kann der Halsabschneider seine Bomben besser schützen und die Nutzung von Remission wegen ihrer Schubswirkung ist weniger nachteilig. Sacrieur *Strafen: ** Der Cooldown wurde verlängert: 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 -> 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2. ** Bei der Entwicklung der Strafen gab es eine Ungereimtheit, der Cooldown war nicht passend. Maskerador *Die Änderungen des Maskeradors betreffen hauptsächlich Verbesserungen der Flexibilität seines Hänselmodus. Diese Änderungen zielen nicht auf das Balancing ab, sondern sollen die Nutzung bestimmter Zaubersprüche etwas praktischer gestalten. *Im Laufe des Jahres würden wir diese Klasse gern noch etwas umfassender überarbeiten, um die Zweige Hänsel und Klasse zu stärken. ** Aufhalten: ***Kumulationshöchstwert hinzugefügt: 2. *Apathie: ** Kumulationshöchstwert hinzugefügt: 2. *Picada: ** Minimale Reichweite verringert: 3 -> 2. *Fernkampf: ** Minimale Reichweite verringert: 4 -> 2. ** AP-Kosten verringert: 4 -> 3. ** Grundschaden um etwa 15 % verringert. ** Schubsentfernung erhöht: 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 2 -> 1, 1, 2, 2, 2, 3. *Apathie: ** Minimale Reichweite verringert: 5 -> 2. Monster *Barbärischaman: Der vom Barbärischaman verursachte Schaden, wenn er seine Verbündeten angreift, wurde verringert und wird durch Idole, die den Schaden erhöhen, nicht mehr erhöht. Der Zauberspruch Barbärlig erhöht jetzt die BP der Verbündeten und nicht mehr ihre kritischen Treffer. *Zyklopenassel: Das Monster kann nicht mehr getragen werden. *Bei den folgenden Monsterfamilien wurden Stufe, Eigenschaftswerte, Zaubersprüche und Beute modifiziert und weitere Monster hinzugefügt: Animalades, Tiere der Wälder, Fresssäcke, Dracotruter, Kwacks, Monster der Kanalisation, Pflanzen der Wiesen und Felder, Tofus, Ungeziefer der Wiesen und Felder. *Das Monstervorkommen der folgenden Subgebiete wurde geändert: Wiege, Felder von Astrub, Ingalsse-Felder, Tofu-Ecke, Astruber Umland, Kanalisation von Bonta, Kanalisation von Brâkmar, Wald von Astrub, Sümpfe, Übelriechende Sümpfe, Bodenlose Sümpfe, Krachler-Gebirge, Ebene von Astrub, Untergrund von Astrub, Untergrund des Schlosses von Amakna, Territorium der wilden Dracotruter. *Die Zusammenstellung der Monstergruppen in folgenden Dungeons wurde geändert: Fresssack-Dungeon, Felder-Dungeon, Tofu-Dungeon. Senkung des Schwierigkeitsgrads der Inhalte auf höchster Stufe *Wir haben die Macht zahlreicher Monster und Bosse, denen man auf den höchsten Stufen begegnet, gesenkt, um die Inhalte zugänglicher zu machen. Einen Devblog-Artikel zu diesem Thema findet ihr unter folgender Adresse: ** Das Große Spiel ***Maunzaug: **** Die schwarzen Glyphen entfallen. **** Die Heilungs- und Schaden-„Splashs“ entfallen. **** Ab Runde 2 erleiden zu Beginn des Zugs jedes Monsters die Charaktere Schaden, die sich auf derselben Nummer befinden (diese Änderung ersetzt die zwei gerade genannten entfallenen Spielmechaniken). **** Scherzartikel im erzwungenen Platztausch verursacht Erdschaden, aber zieht keine AP mehr ab. **** Ecaflip-Wäsche verursacht Wasserschaden. **** Anzahl der BP verringert: 6 -> 4. ** Glückssoldat: ***Mitten ins Herz: Cooldown verlängert: 0 -> 2. Maximale Reichweite verringert: 8 -> 6. ***Pikswurf: Maximale Reichweite verringert: 12 -> 8. *Glücksreiter: ** Anzahl der BP verringert: 6 -> 5. ** Karocken: Cooldown verlängert: 0 -> 2. Maximale Reichweite verringert: 10 -> 6. Die Reichweite kann nicht mehr modifiziert werden. *Glücksbube: ** Anzahl der BP verringert: 5 -> 4. ** Pikspocket: Cooldown verlängert: 1 -> 2. *Glücksdame: ** Drehkralle: Maximale Reichweite verringert: 8 -> 5. *Spielerkönig: ** Brutaler Ritterschlag: Der Zauber wird jetzt linear gewirkt. ** Königlicher Schimmer: Der Schaden wurde um etwa 30 % verringert. *Verlorene ** Vortex ***Der Prozentsatz der Lebenspunkte wiederbelebter Monster wurde verringert: 50 % -> 20 %. ***Wiederbelebte Monster haben jetzt 1 BP weniger. ***Die Rundenzahl zwischen 2 Monsterwellen wurde erhöht: 5 Runden -> 6 Runden. *Sorakirr ** Anzahl der BP verringert: 6 -> 5. ** Terra Mythica: Die Reichweite wurde verringert: 3 -> 1. *Eppithanx ** Minderung des Schadens um etwa 30 %. *Harpy ** Minderung des Schadens um etwa 30 %. *Buboxor ** Minderung des Schadens um etwa 20 %. ** Absorbierender Schild: Die Auslösedauer wurde verringert: 2 -> 1. ** Hoxor: Der Zauber wird jetzt linear gewirkt. *Bombussard ** Anzahl der BP verringert: 6 -> 5. *Düsterhof ** Königin der Diebe: ***Die Rundenzahl, bevor eine Bombe explodiert, wurde für den gesamten Kampf auf eine Runde festgesetzt. ***Die nächste explodierende Bombe wird jetzt am Anfang der Runde des Charakters, der der Bombe in der Timeline vorausgeht, angezeigt. ***Aufgeschobener Tod: Die Reichweite wurde verringert: 7 -> 5. ***Nebel: Die Größe des Wirkungsbereichs wurde verringert: Kreis von 4 Feldern -> Kreis von 3 Feldern. *Seikokilla: ** Där Bärenfalle: Die Falle verursacht jetzt sofortigen Schaden statt als Gift zu wirken. ** Preis ohne Schweiß: Der Zauber wird jetzt linear gewirkt. ** Der Zauberspruch Taktiefalle wurde entfernt. *Terristokrat: ** Bombazuka: Der Cooldown wurde verlängert: 2 -> 3. Der Cooldown wird jetzt auf alle Terristokraten verteilt. ** Flammbus: Der Cooldown wurde verlängert: 1 -> 2. *Doppelgänger: ** Die BP-Zahl wurde verringert: 5 -> 3. ** Der Zauberspruch Doubeln wird jetzt zu Beginn des Kampfes gewirkt. ** Kreisschneidende: Der Schaden wurde um etwa 20 % verringert. Der AP-Abzug wurde verringert: 4 -> 3. ** Ganzuptil: Der Schaden wurde um etwa 20 % verringert. *Hank Erichtscharf: ** Lichtgerichtet: Richtet keinen Schaden mehr an. *Mauschelmagier: ** Schädelween: Die Reichweite wurde verringert: 10 -> 8. *Enutroffäen ** König Nidas: ***Überarbeitung der Platzierung der Karte: Die Charaktere befinden sich jetzt in der Mitte der Karte, während die Monster an den zwei Rändern platziert werden können. ***Die Böbörse wird jetzt auf eine in der ersten Spielrunde festgelegte Stelle beschworen. ***König Nidas ist in den ersten Spielrunden nicht mehr unverrückbar. ***Die BP-Zahl wurde verringert: 6 -> 5. ***Die Böbörse gibt Verbündeten zu Rundenbeginn jetzt 500 Schildpunkte, solange sie sich im Lager der Spieler befindet. ***Die Böbörse verliert ihre Wirkung, wenn sie im Lager der Monster ist. ***Die Böbörse löst bei König Nidas nicht mehr den Zustand „Unverwundbar“ aus und verursacht keine Erosion mehr, wenn sie stirbt. ***Die Böbörse gibt König Nidas jetzt eine Runde lang einen Bonus von 400 Schlagkraft, wenn sie stirbt (statt 100 Schlagkraft für unbegrenzte Dauer). ***Zatsch Nime!: Die Reichweite wurde verringert: unendlich -> 5. ***Ausschließen: Die Reichweite wurde verringert: 3 -> 1. ***Rebell-Fäll: Die Reichweite wurde verringert: 7 -> 6. *Kamasterisk: ** Blink: Die maximale Reichweite wurde verringert: 5 -> 3. *Bartagon: ** Der Zauberspruch Little Big Bang wurde entfernt. ** Bartabpappa: Der Bonus auf angerichteten Grundschaden bei jedem Wirken wurde erhöht: 10 -> 15. *Levitrof: ** Der Zauberspruch Win-Dick wurde entfernt. ** Kama Habmea: Der Schaden wurde um etwa 20 % erhöht. *Passpatu: ** Die BP-Zahl wurde verringert: 5 -> 4. *Haarraff: ** Die BP-Zahl wurde verringert: 6 -> 5. *Diener des Unaussprechlichen ** Kutuluhlarve: ***Die Alptraumhafte Larve sowie ihre Wirkungen entfallen. ***Falls ein Charakter seine Runde so beendet, dass er sich in einer Sichtlinie mit der Kutuluhlarve befindet, steigt die Stufe seines Wahnsinns korrekt an. *Tiefgeschöpf: ** Der Zauberspruch Stinkende Tentakel wurde entfernt. *Shokkoth: ** Die BP-Zahl wurde verringert: 5 -> 4. ** Der Zauberspruch Chaotisches Gefühl wurde entfernt. ** Verrücktes Dreieck: Der Cooldown wurde verlängert: 2 -> 3. *Psi-Lo : ** Der Zauberspruch Unaussprechlicher Schrei wurde entfernt. ** Groteske Duplikation: Der Cooldown wurde verlängert: 1 -> 3. *Monster der Unterwasserruinen ** Meno: ***Befindet sich ein Feind von Meno zu Rundenbeginn von Meno auf einer Glyphe, gewinnt er 1000 Schildpunkte, fügt seinen Verbündeten in der Nähe jedoch linear Schaden zu. ***Die Glyphen von Meno lassen keine Kristalle mehr erscheinen. ***Die Glyphen bleiben jetzt während der gesamten Kampfdauer bestehen. *Das Mutationssystem wurde überarbeitet und steht jetzt in Abhängigkeit vom Prozentsatz an Lebenspunkten der Monster zu Beginn ihrer Runde. ** Mehr als 75 % der Lebenspunkte: keine Mutation. ** Zwischen 50 % und 75 % der Lebenspunkte: Mutation 1. ** Zwischen 25 % und 50 % der Lebenspunkte: Mutation 2. ** Weniger als 25 % der Lebenspunkte: Mutation 3. *Im Raum des Bosses verlieren die Monster in jeder Runde 25 % ihrer Lebenspunkte. *Mol Usk: ** Die BP-Zahl wurde verringert: 5 -> 4. ** Klebrige Spur: Der Cooldown wurde verlängert: 1 -> 2 Runden. *Yolonistenkrebs: ** Albernes Gefuchtel: Der Cooldown wurde verlängert: 1 -> 2 Runden. *Gambasta: ** Die BP-Zahl wurde verringert: 5 -> 4. *Zwerglamprete: ** Parasitfalle: Die Reichweite wurde verringert: 8 -> 6 RW. *Trithunen ** Zantinea: ***Muscheln haben 1000 Lebenspunkte. ***Der Schaden von Charakteren, die noch mit einer Muschel verknüpft sind, wird durch 2 geteilt. ***Monster nehmen zwischen den Runden von Charakteren nicht mehr den Zustand „Unverwundbar“ an. *Krabthun: ** Krabwatsche: Die Reichweite wurde verringert: 2 -> 1. *Mariacala: ** Die BP-Zahl wurde verringert: 6 -> 5. ** Wirbeln: Kann nur noch linear gewirkt werden. Die Reichweite wurde verringert: 12 -> 10. *Trisul: ** Die BP-Zahl wurde verringert: 4 -> 3. *Crittamelano: ** Blitzharpune: ** RW verringert: 3 -> 2. *Obscurati ** Globulumus: ***Platziert am Ende der Runde eine Aura-Lichtglyphe. ***Gegner in der Aura der Glyphe erleiden 20 % mehr Schaden. ***Falls Silhouette in der Aura ist und Schatten außerhalb, ist Schatten nicht mehr unverwundbar. *Meerkatoren ** Merkator: ***Der Zustand „Unverwundbar“ wurde entfernt. ***Der Schaden im Fernkampf gegen Merkator wurde um 50 % verringert. ***Jedes mal, wenn Merkator Fernkampfschaden erleidet, verursacht er 2 % mehr Schaden. *Die Verdammten ** Tal Kasha: ***Die Monster im letzten Raum des Dungeons verfügen über keinen Lebenspunkte- und Schadenbonus mehr. ***Wenn sie wiederbelebt werden, haben sie jetzt 50 % ihrer Lebenspunkte und 1 BP weniger. *Monster der Verfluchten Pyramide: Die Unverwundbarkeit im Fernkampf wurde durch eine Verringerung des Fernkampfschadens um 50 % ersetzt. *Alchillusionisten ** Nileza: ***Der Zauberspruch Destilliteration legt nicht mehr den Zustand „Unverwundbar“ auf Nileza (dieser Zustand wird für diesen Kampf nicht mehr verwendet). ***Der Zauberspruch Alchelat-Komplex wird nicht mehr ausgelöst: Charaktere töten am Ende der Runde nicht mehr ihre Verbündeten, wenn sie zu weit entfernt sind. ***Der Wirkungsbereich des Zauberspruchs Schnick Schnack Schnuckemie wurde verringert: Kreuz der Größe 2 -> Kreuz der Größe 1. Die Charaktere töten somit ihre Verbündeten am Rundenende nur, wenn sie im Nahkampf sind. ***Die Zaubersprüche Freudige Alchymne, Gromierung, Kata Lysator und Kabalkaloid töten Charaktere nicht mehr, sondern versetzen sie jetzt für 2 Runden in den Zustand „Pazifist“. ***Der Wirkungsbereich des Zauberspruchs Unglaublich Unmolalisch wurde verringert: Kreis der Größe 3 -> Kreis der Größe 2. *Nessillus: ** Der Resistenzmalus des Zauberspruchs Lochen wurde ersetzt durch einen Multiplikator des erlittenen Schadens, dessen Wert gesenkt wurde: 50 % -> 40 %. ** Die Reichweite des Zauberspruchs Großes Gemampfe wurde verringert: 12 RW -> 8 RW. *Krakal: ** Der Schaden des Zauberspruchs Bisssicherheit wurde verringert: 30 % -> 20 %. *Dodox: ** Der Cooldown des Zauberspruchs Pickopfsprung wurde verlängert: 1 Runde -> 2 Runden. ** Die dem Dodox und seinen Verbündeten durch den Zauberspruch Fedderan verliehenen Schildpunkte wurden verringert: 2000 SP -> 500 SP. *Termyst: ** Der Zauberspruch Barbärmüdung kann jetzt nur noch linear gewirkt werden. ** Die Wirkung, die den Zauberspruch Stacheles ermöglichen kann, kann jetzt entzaubert werden. ** Der AP-Malus des Zauberspruchs Stacheles wurde erhöht (2 AP -> 3 AP), allerdings gibt es jetzt einen Kumulationshöchstwert von 1. *Droseralle: ** Der Zauberspruch Uber-Flüssig kann jetzt nur noch linear gewirkt werden. ** Der Wirkungsbereich des Zauberspruchs Stigmagisch wurde verkleinert: Kreuz der Größe 6 -> Kreuz der Größe 4. ** Der BP-Bonus, den der Zauberspruch Brâkterie bringt, wurde entfernt. ** Der Schubser des Zauberspruchs Spurwerk Sporange wurde verringert: 3 Felder -> 2 Felder. ** Die BP des Monsters wurden verringert: 6 BP -> 4 BP. *Rüstebellen ** Missiz Frizz: ***Der Zauberspruch Schnee…Wehe! erhöht nicht mehr den von Monstern verursachten Schaden, wenn sie selbst Schaden erleiden. ***Der Zauberspruch Eispickas stiehlt Feinden keine BP mehr und versetzt sie nicht mehr in den Zustand „Schwerkraft“, wenn Missiz Frizz Schaden erleidet. *Störfridick: ** Die BP des Störfridicks wurden verringert: 6 BP -> 4 BP. ** Der Zauberspruch Wampirisch wird nur noch ausgelöst, wenn der Störfridick Fernkampfschaden erleidet (vorher löste auch Nahkampfschaden den Zauberspruch aus). ** Der Zauberspruch Wampirisch wirkt sich auf die Verbündeten nicht mehr in Form von BP-Bonus und Blockieren-Bonus aus. ** Der Zauberspruch Wampidiotismus löst nicht mehr den Zustand „Schwerfällig“ beim Störfridick aus, sondern verleiht ihm einen Bonus von 2 BP. *Stalak: ** Der Feuerschaden des Zauberspruchs Tränenbrecher wurde erhöht, der als Prozentsatz der fehlenden Lebenspunkte verursachte Wasserschaden entfällt jedoch. ** Der Zauberspruch Klingenfolge wird nicht mehr ausgelöst, wenn der Stalak Nahkampfschaden erleidet (er wird jetzt nur noch bei Fernkampfschaden ausgelöst). *Barkanogen: ** Der Zauberspruch Barkanorkan verursacht keinen Schaden des Typs Neutral, der sich als Prozentsatz der fehlenden Lebenspunkte auswirkt, mehr. ** Der Zauberspruch Stimm-Band wird nicht mehr ausgelöst, wenn der Barkanogen Nahkampfschaden erleidet (er wird jetzt nur noch bei Fernkampfschaden ausgelöst). ** Der Zauberspruch Stimm-Band löst bei Gegnern nicht mehr den Zustand „Schwerfällig“ aus. ** Die BP des Monsters wurden verringert: 5 BP -> 4 BP. *Gleiteiser: ** Der Zauberspruch Räuberei wird jetzt nur noch jede zweite Rund ausgelöst (statt zwei von drei Runden). Die Dauer des BP-Bonus für die Verbündeten wurde verkürzt. 2 Runden -> 1 Runde. ** Die BP des Monsters wurden verringert: 6 BP -> 5 BP. *Bastjährzörner ** Sylargh: ***Die Lebenspunkte wiederbelebter Verbündeter wurden verringert: 20 % -> 10 %. ***Der Zauberspruch Zombilich tötet Gegner nicht mehr, sondern versetzt sie für eine Runde in den Zustand „Pazifist“. ***Der Wert des LP-Diebstahls (Luft) des Zauberspruchs Stanzer wurde verdoppelt, aber der als Prozentsatz der fehlenden Lebenspunkte verursachte Feuerschaden wurde entfernt. ***Der Wasserschaden des Zauberspruchs Mörser wird jetzt nur noch während einer Rund ausgelöst (statt wie bisher drei). *Kanimat: ** Der Zauberspruch Maschinen-Zeption erfordert jetzt eine Sichtlinie und muss linear gewirkt werden. ** Der als Prozentsatz der fehlenden Lebenspunkte verursachte Wasserschaden des Zauberspruchs Marionetti-Kette entfällt. ** Die Dauer des Reichweiten-Malus des Zauberspruchs Marionetti-Kette wurde verkürzt: 2 Runden -> 1 Runde. ** Der Zauberspruch Geschickte Retourkutsche bewirkt nun eine Rückkehr an die vorherige Position (statt eine Rückkehr an die Position vom Rundenbeginn). *Barbastlär: ** Der Zauberspruch Chlorsint-Schlüssel wird jetzt nur noch jede zweite Runde ausgelöst (statt wie bisher zwei von drei Runden). ** Die Dauer des Bonus auf Blockieren und der Zustand „Unverrückbar“ des Zauberspruchs Chlorsint-Schlüssel wurden verkürzt: 2 Runden -> 1 Runde. *Ping Räuel: ** Der Zauberspruch Rotierfluch wird jetzt nicht mehr durch Nahkampfschaden ausgelöst (sondern nur noch durch Fernkampfschaden). ** Die BP des Monsters wurden verringert: 6 BP -> 5 BP. *Mechfux: ** Der als Prozentsatz der fehlenden Lebenspunkte verursachte Wasserschaden des Zauberspruchs Knallerei wird durch klassischen Schaden ersetzt. ** Der BP-Abzug des Zauberspruchs Knallerei entfällt. *Serpulor: ** Der BP-Bonus auf verursachten Schaden des Zauberspruchs Schmutzbengel entfällt. *Gelederte ** R.Klimm: ***Der Zauberspruch Kadaverhau tötet Gegner nicht mehr, sondern löst jetzt eine Runde lang den Zustand „Pazifist“ aus. ***Die Dauer des Schadenbonus auf Verbündete des Zauberspruchs Pfirsichhaut-Glyphe wurde verkürzt: 3 Runden -> 2 Runden. *Ballonce: ** Der Zauberspruch Transit wird jetzt nur noch jede zweite Runde ausgelöst (statt wie bisher zwei von drei Runden). ** Die Dauer des Zustands Unverrückbar, der durch den Zauberspruch Zerteilen und herrschen! ausgelöst wird, wurde verkürzt: 2 Runden -> 1 Runde. ** Der Bonus auf Blockieren des Zauberspruchs Transit entfällt. *Stopfhauser: ** Die Reichweite des Zauberspruchs Taxidermie wurde verringert: 8 RW -> 6 RW. ** Die Dauer des Erosions-Malus des Zauberspruchs Ausstopfen bei kritischen Treffern wurde verkürzt: 2 Runden -> 1 Runde. *Sinistros ** Graf Primzahl: ***Die BP des Monsters wurden verringert: 7 BP -> 5 BP. ***Der Zauberspruch Stundenschläger löst bei Gegnern nicht mehr den Zustand „Schwerkraft“ aus, sondern verursacht stattdessen einen AP-Abzug. *Obu-Bobub: ** Der Erosions-Malus des Zauberspruchs Eulerst Eulig entfällt. *Zykloid: ** Der Flucht-Malus des Zauberspruchs Zyklocken entfällt. ** Die BP-Zahl des Monsters wurde verringert: 6 BP -> 5 BP. *Sinistrofu: ** Die BP-Zahl des Monsters wurde verringert: 8 BP -> 6 BP. Questen *In Brâkmar und in den verschiedenen Regionen des Sidimot-Gebiets sind neue Questen verfügbar. Je nach Schwierigkeitsgrad der jeweiligen Gebiete sind sie für Abenteurer der Stufe 50 bis 200 gedacht. *Die Geschwister der Vergessenen machen mal wieder von sich reden ... Abenteurer, die die Quest Rettet die Magypus abgeschlossen haben, können ihre Nachforschungen fortsetzen, indem sie mit Kalchas, dem Meister des Ouginak-Tempels sprechen. *In der Questverfolgungsbenutzeroberfläche werden zuvor ausgewählte oder abgewählte Orientierungspunkte bei späteren Aufrufen wiederhergestellt. *Wenn eine Quest zurückgesetzt wurde, werden ihre Orientierungspunkte korrekt angezeigt. Erfolge *Die folgenden Monstererfolge wurden geändert: Animalades, Tiere der Wälder, Arachneen, Fresssäcke, Bwacks, Pilzickig, Dracotruter, Schlammassel, Sie waren so niedlich, Kwacks, Kwackinen, Larven, Pflanzen der Wiesen und Felder, Ratten, Tofus, Ungeziefer der Wiesen und Felder. *Die folgenden Dungeonerfolge wurden geändert: Schritt für Schritt, Taktik um jeden Preis, Wege zum Ruhm. Emotes *Auf Tirotopia ist ein neues Emote erhältlich. Wie man es erhält, müsst ihr noch herausfinden. Gegenstände *Smaragd-Dofus: Am Rundenende gibt er jetzt 4 % der LP in Schildpunkten für jeden Gegner in Nahkampfentfernung. Beschworene Kreaturen werden nicht mehr eingerechnet. *Ocker-Dofus: Wie auch die anderen Ur-Dofus wird dieser Gegenstand jetzt 4 Monate nach Erhalt mit dem Account verknüpft (diese Änderung gilt nicht rückwirkend, sondern nur für neu erhaltene Dofus). *Bogen von Kutuluh: Die AP-Kosten wurden erhöht: 4 -> 5. *Versteinerte Korrianderaxt: ** Die Quote für kritische Treffer wurde gesenkt: 15 % -> 5 %. ** Der Schadenbonus für kritische Treffer wurde gesenkt: 6 -> 4. *Die Rezepturen, die Pilz-Ressourcen enthalten, wurden überarbeitet. Dungeons *Zur Vereinheitlichung wurden die Rezepturen vieler Dungeon-Schlüssel überarbeitet: Schlüssel der Felder, Schlüssel zum versandeten Dungeon, Schlüssel zum Dungeon der Fresssäcke, Schlüssel zum Versteck des Kaakerlaak, Schlüssel zum Dungeon der Skelette, Schlüssel zum Geisterhaus, Schlüssel zum Dungeon der Scarablätter, Schlüssel zum Dungeon der Tofus, Schlüssel zur Bulbi-Höhle, Schlüssel zur Aggrotte, Schlüssel zum Dungeon der Bworks, Schlüssel zum Dungeon der Schattenschmiede, Schlüssel zum Nest des Kwackataus, Schlüssel zum Schloss des Wa Wabbits, Schlüssel zu den Blob-Feldern, Schlüssel zum Kanniball-Dorf, Schlüssel zu den Krachlerfelszacken, Schlüssel zu Brumen Tinctorias Laboratorium, Schlüssel des Mastodontenfriedhofs, Schlüssel zu Daigoros Unterschlupf, Schlüssel zur Höhle der Arachkönigin, Le Tschucks Schiffschlüssel, Schlüssel zum Ur-Gebiet, Schlüssel zu Dramaks Theater, Schlüssel zum Dungeon der Canidae, Schlüssel zum Dungeon von Meister Rab, Schlüssel zum Labyrinth des Minotorors, Schlüssel zum Aviarium des Kamedelspatzen, Schlüssel zur Höhle von El Piekso, Schlüssel zum Dungeon der Feuerfuxe, Schlüssel zur Kanigroulas Höhle, Schlüssel zu Vater Wurms Darm, Schlüssel zum Pilz-Dungeon, Schlüssel zum Dungeon des Bworkers, Schlüssel zur Schattenpyramide, Schlüssel zu Graf Razoffs Lager, Schlüssel zur Mine auf Arkal. *Das Aufstellen von Perzeptauren und die Teleportation sind im fünften Raum von Graf Razoffs Lager möglich. Schilde *Alle Schilde haben jetzt ein Gewicht von 10 Pods. Gilden *Charaktere werden nicht mehr ausgeloggt, wenn sie aus einer Gilde ausgeschlossen werden oder eine Gilde verlassen. *Es ist jetzt möglich, die Berechtigungen zum Teilen eines Hauses mit einer Gilde von jedem beliebigen Ort aus zu bearbeiten, selbst wenn der Charakter keine Gilde besitzt oder nicht derselben Gilde wie der teilende Charakter angehört. Zucht *Wenn sich ein Zuchtgegenstand in mehreren Instanzen derselben Koppel an derselben Position befindet, löst die Animation eines der Gegenstände nicht mehr die Animation der anderen Gegenstände aus (obwohl sie nicht aktiviert wurden). *Wenn ein trächtiges wildes Reittier in den Stall bewegt wird, wirft und flieht, erscheint es nicht mehr fälschlicherweise in der Liste der Reittiere des Stalls. *Wenn ein wildes Reittier wirft und dann flieht, werden die Benachrichtigungen im Chat-Fenster in der richtigen Reihenfolge angezeigt. *Instanzen verlassener Koppeln, die freigegeben werden sollen, werden korrekt gelöscht, wenn es bereits mindestens eine Instanz gibt. *Es können jetzt alle Felder der Koppel, die sich auf der Karte 54177066 befindet, genutzt werden. *Die Namensgebungsregeln für Reittiere wurden gelockert. *Wenn man mit der Maus über die Tür einer Koppel fährt, werden die Namen der Gilden, die dort über Instanzen verfügen, in alphabetischer Reihenfolge angezeigt. Außerdem zeigt der Tooltip den Namen der Gilde des Charakters an erster Stelle an, wenn dieser eine der Instanzen dort gehört. *Wenn mehrere Instanzen der Koppel zum Verkauf stehen, werden im Kontextmenü der Koppeltüren die Eigentümergilden angezeigt, sodass die Instanz, die erworben werden soll, ausgewählt werden kann. *Beim Kauf einer Koppel wird im Bestätigungsfenster der Preis korrekt angezeigt. Berufe *In bestimmten Fällen konnten dem Aktionsverlauf keine Ressourcen korrekt hinzugefügt werden; dieses Problem wurde behoben. Schmiedmagie *In der Fokusliste der Benutzeroberfläche für die Runenherstellung wurden die Resistenzboni und Elementarschadenboni umbenannt, damit man sie besser unterscheiden kann. Almanax *Der Almanaxbonus vom 21. Juni wurde durch einen neuen Bonus ersetzt. Es gibt nun einen 50%-Bonus auf Erfahrung und Beute beim Kampf gegen Monster der Familie Mafeix-Riktus. Weiterhin wird eine Bonus-Herausforderung generiert, wenn man gegen diese Monster kämpft und die Herausforderungs-Boni werden um 75% erhöht. Benutzeroberflächen *In den Tooltips zu Gegenständen wurde das Icon des Gegenstands vergrößert, damit es besser sichtbar ist. *In der Benutzeroberfläche für Idole wird das Endergebnis unabhängig von der Reihenfolge der ausgerüsteten Idole korrekt berechnet. *In der Benutzeroberfläche des Verkaufsstands für Seelensteine mit Monstern werden beim Suchen von Namen Akzente nicht mehr berücksichtigt. *Die meisten der Benutzeroberflächen, die man vor der Ankunft im eigentlichen Spiel benutzt (Charaktererstellung und -auswahl), wurden überarbeitet (Verringerung der Anzahl der Schritte, Verbesserung der Lesbarkeit). *Das Info-Fenster für die Wandertaschen wird jetzt bei Stufe 50 angezeigt. *Die Liste der verfügbaren Aktionen in den Tooltips zu den Haustüren wird jetzt je nach Charakter und Zustand aller Instanzen des betrachteten Hauses korrekt aktualisiert. *Wenn in der Charakterauswahlbenutzeroberfläche die Schaltfläche zum Erstellen eines neuen Charakters ausgegraut ist, wird diese nach dem Löschen eines Charakters korrekt wieder verfügbar. *Wenn eine laufende Charaktererstellung untergebrochen wird, bevor der Charakter erstellt wurde, wird der Zwischenstand gespeichert und beim nächsten Öffnen der Benutzeroberfläche erneut geladen. *Beim Öffnen von Benutzeroberflächen werden bereits abgehakte Kästchen sofort korrekt angezeigt, ohne dass man zuvor mit der Maus über sie fahren muss. *Wenn Benutzeroberflächen verschoben werden, gehen sie jetzt über den Benutzeroberflächenblock mit den Lebenspunkten. *In dem kleinen Menü oben rechts wird die Abo-Schaltfläche nur dann angezeigt, wenn der Account über kein Abo verfügt. *Benutzeroberflächen ohne Schaltfläche werden korrekt angezeigt (z. B. bei der Installation eines neuen Benutzeroberflächendesigns). *In der Benutzeroberfläche für die Spielerherausforderungen wurden die Reiter vergrößert, damit kein Text mehr abgeschnitten wird. *In der Notausrüstungsbenutzeroberfläche sind die Kisten mit Ausrüstung jetzt logischer geordnet. *Die Notausrüstungsbenutzeroberfläche wurde um eine Kiste für das Kostüm erweitert. *In der Notausrüstungsbenutzeroberfläche ist es jetzt möglich, einen Begleiter als Notausrüstung zu speichern. *Beim Öffnen einer Handwerksbenutzeroberfläche werden alle verwendbaren Zutaten korrekt angezeigt, wenn der Filter für nützliche Zutaten aktiviert ist. *In den Chat-Fenstern ist die Schaltfläche, die auf ungelesene neue Nachrichten hinweist, jetzt beim Darüberfahren mit der Maus ein Cursor in Handform. *In der Gruppenbenutzeroberfläche wird eine Fehlermeldung angezeigt, wenn der für die Gruppe gewählte Name ungültig ist. *Bei einem Tausch fließen die eingetauschten Kamas korrekt in die Berechnung ein. *In der Benutzeroberfläche für Titel und Verzierungen sind die Namen und Logos von Gilden und Allianzen jetzt ausgeblendet, um den Tooltip des Charakters besser lesbar zu machen. Außerdem ist der Charakter jetzt besser auf seinem Feld zentriert. *In der Benutzeroberfläche für Titel und Verzierungen erscheint der Tooltip in der richtigen Größe, wenn ein Charakter seine Gesinnungsflügel anzeigen lässt. *Wenn auf der aktuellen Karte kein Kampf stattfindet, zeigt der Mauscursor nicht mehr an, dass es möglich ist, auf die Schaltfläche der Zuschauerbenutzeroberfläche zu klicken. *Beim Mouse-Over über die Schaltfläche der Benutzeroberfläche für Emoticons und Emotes erscheint jetzt ein Tooltip mit dem Namen der Benutzeroberfläche. *In der Gilden- und Freundebenutzeroberfläche und im Chat-Fenster wurde die Größe des Icons für den Spielerstatus verringert. *Die Questverfolgungsbenutzeroberfläche öffnet sich korrekt, wenn sie in der Nähe der Nachrichten- und Optionenschaltflächen platziert wurde. *In der Gesinnungsbenutzeroberfläche werden die Flügel bei weiblichen Charakteren der Klasse Steamer korrekt angezeigt. *In den allgemeinen Optionen aktualisiert sich die Option für das Anzeigen der Gitternetzlinien auf der Weltkarte korrekt, wenn die Gitternetzlinienanzeige von der Kartenbenutzeroberfläche aus geändert wird. Benutzerdefinierte Designs *Wenn der Client ein benutzerdefiniertes Design für die Benutzeroberfläche benutzt, wird auf der Identifikationsbenutzeroberfläche ein Warnhinweis angezeigt, um auf die Risiken der Verwendung eines benutzerdefinierten Designs, das nicht auf dem neuesten Stand ist, hinzuweisen. *Bei einem Wechsel des Benutzeroberflächendesigns wird der Cache mit den Benutzeroberflächen korrekt geleert. Diese Änderung behebt das Problem, dass verschiedene Designs „vermischt“ werden. *Die Farben des Taktikmodus für benutzerdefinierte Benutzeroberflächendesigns können jetzt mithilfe der Datei colors.xml angepasst werden. Häuser *In der Benutzeroberfläche für die Häuserliste und das Teilen von Häusern mit einer Gilde wird die Option zum Teilen eines Hauses korrekt ausgegraut, wenn das Haus bereits zum Verkauf steht. *Die Kontextmenüs und Tooltips der Häuser wurden verbessert: Der Verkaufspreis wird jetzt direkt angezeigt. *In den Kontextmenüs und den Tooltips für die Häuser wird der Herkunftsserver jeder Instanz angezeigt, wenn ein Spieler mehrere Instanzen desselben Hauses besitzt. Außerdem werden beim Aufrufen des Menüs immer nur die Instanzen, die von der Aktion betroffen sind, angezeigt. *Im Kontextmenü der Haustüren werden die Instanzen, die dem Spieler gehören und die zum Verkauf stehen, nicht mehr als erwerbbare Instanzen gelistet. *Im Kontextmenü der Haustüren ist die Liste der zu verriegelnden oder entriegelnden Instanzen korrekt und aktualisiert sich in Echtzeit. *Auf den Haustüren wird jetzt der Herkunftsserver nur noch für die Instanzen angezeigt, die demselben Eigentümer gehören, wenn dieser mehrere Instanzen besitzt. *Wenn ein Haus zum Verkauf angeboten wird, erscheint kein zusätzliches „K“ mehr, wenn der Standardpreis im Textfeld angezeigt wird. Community-Kanal *Die automatische Auswahl des Community-Kanals wurde zurückgesetzt und beruht jetzt auf der Community des Spieler-Accounts (sofern diese Community als eine der aktiven Communitys auf dem Server verfügbar ist – ansonsten wird standardmäßig die Community des aktuellen Servers verwendet). *Im Chat-Fenster werden Nachrichten, die mit /c beginnen, korrekt im Community-Kanal und nicht im Kolosseumskanal gesendet, wenn der Community-Kanal für den Server nicht aktiv ist. *Im Chat-Fenster erscheint auf den französischen Servern beim Verschicken einer Nachricht, die mit /c beginnt, korrekterweise eine Fehlermeldung, dass der Community-Kanal nicht verfügbar ist. Karten und Gebiete *Alle Karten des Sidimot-Gebiets wurden überarbeitet. *Die Topologie des Sidimot-Gebiets und seiner Subgebiete wurde verändert. *Das alte Subgebiet „Straße nach Brâkmar“ gehört jetzt zum Sidimot-Gebiet und wurde umbenannt in „Die heulenden Höhen“. *Die „Schattenstraße“ wurde umbenannt in „Straße der Planwagen“. *Das Gebiet „Friedhof der Verdammten“ gehört jetzt zum Gebiet „Brâkmar“. *Das Pilz-Gebiet beherbergt jetzt zwei Gebiete, nämlich die „Pilz-Ländereien“ und die „Pilz-Höhlen“. Der Dungeon „Tempel des großen Stinkelings“ befindet sich in den Pilz-Höhlen. *Ein Gebiet im Süden des Umlands von Brâkmar ist jetzt den Koppeln gewidmet; es trägt den Namen „Gestüt von Brâkmar“. *Alle Innenräume und Dungeons wurden überarbeitet (ausgenommen der „Bworker-Dungeon&ldquo. *Der „Bworker-Dungeon“ wurde in das Gebiet "Gisgoul" verlegt und heißt jetzt „Bworker-Höhle". *Der „Canidae-Dungeon“ wurde umbenannt in „Unterschlupf des MuWulf". *Im „Entweihten Gebiet" ist im „Dorf Vierpfötchen“ ein neuer Zaap verfügbar. *Der Kutschenexpress des ehemaligen „Friedhofs der Verdammten“ wurde in die „Pilz-Ländereien“ verlegt. *Die im Gebiet Sidimot vorhandenen Ressourcen wurden durch gleiche Mengen ersetzt. *Alle Koppeln im Gebiet Sidimot wurden verlegt (einige haben zwar den Ort gewechselt, befinden sich aber nahe ihrer ursprünglichen Position). *An den Karten am Rand von Sidimot wurden geringfügige Änderungen durchgeführt, damit sie im Bildformat 16:9 dargestellt werden können. *Der Strand von Saharach wurde vor dem Klassentempel der Ouginak geringfügig verändert und beherbergt jetzt die Standarten aller Ouginak-Stämme. *Ausgeloggte Charaktere auf alten Karten von Otomai, die nicht im Einsatz sind, werden beim erneuten Einloggen nicht mehr blockiert. *Ein visuelles Problem führte dazu, dass Charaktere vor die Crâ-Statue in Astrub gerieten; dieses Problem wurde behoben. Animationen *Die Geh- und Laufanimationen für Unterwassergebiete funktionieren unter Wasser korrekt. *Der Schild verschwindet bei der Unterwasser-Gehanimation im Profil nicht mehr. *Die Haare weiblicher Sadida-Charaktere werden beim Laufen korrekt angezeigt. *Die Flügel von Eniripsa-Charakteren werden korrekt angezeigt, wenn sie Todesstöße ausführen. *Wenn ein Charakter seine Ausrichtung ändert und eine Animation abspielt, wird diese nicht mehr in Dauerschleife wiederholt. Schatzjagd *Es wurden neue Hinweise aufgenommen: Übermagier-Statue, Statue, Iop-Statue, Sensenmann-Statue, Ouginak-Statue, Stinkeling-Statue, Pilz-Statue, Statue mit Dreizack, Teleskop, Amphore, geflickter Sack, Schild, Dampfmaschine, Pilz, Pilz auf einem Baum, Kiste, verscharrte Kiste, moosbedeckte Kiste, von einem Pandawa getragene Kiste, Heizkessel, Knochen, ausgestrecktes humanoides Skelett, sitzendes humanoides Skelett, angeseiltes humanoides Skelett, humanoides Skelett, Bergmannskelett, Drachenskelett, Knochenpyramide, Knochen mit Kugel, offenes Grab, Grab, Ouginak-Grab, gestrandetes Schiff, Trommel, zerstörtes Schiff, Briefkasten, hölzerner Bergwerkseingang, hölzernes Rad, Planwagen, pilziger Planwagen, Straßenlaterne, Vogelscheuche, Pfeil, bewusstlose schwarze Maunzmiez, Baumstamm, Rolle Tuch, Brunnen, Käfig mit Ghul, Laterne, festgebundener Luftballon, Zelt, kaputtes Zelt, Fass, kaputtes Fass, verscharrtes Fass, abgestelltes Fass, kaputtes Fass, Labor-Planwagen, verscharrter Planwagen, Grenzstein, verscharrter Grenzstein, Windrad, Futterkrippe, Tränke, Bergmannslore, aufgespießter Ghul, gehenkter Ghul, blutiger Brunnen, Fass voller Fisch, Einohr, knöcherner Prellbock, Spitzhacke, Schaufel, Schlagbohrer, Anker, Einrad, hölzerne Kanone, Kröten-Luftballon, Fresssack-Luftballon, Dracotruter-Luftballon, Glasbehälter, gigantische Pumpe, Fahrrad, Tellereisen, Ecaflip-Haut, Kanigrou-Haut, Lanze, gigantisches Rohr. *Die Zahl an Schatzjagden, die ein Charakter starten kann, ist jetzt auf 100 je Tag und Account (auf demselben Server) begrenzt. Dieser Wert wird möglicherweise demnächst geändert. Stabilität und Performance *Es wurden Änderungen daran vorgenommen, wie der Dofus-Client mit den Spielservern kommuniziert, um das Risiko für Verbindungsabbrüche zu verringern. Sonstiges *Event-Schilde, die man bei „Dungeon Rusher“-Events erhalten kann, erhält man jetzt direkt bei Kampfende, wenn man dem betreffenden Boss während der Laufzeit des Events gegenübertritt. *Die Verfügbarkeit von Charakternamen wird beim Erstellen, Umbenennen und Löschen eines Charakters korrekt aktualisiert. *Aufgrund des Feedbacks einiger Spieler wurden verschiedene Rechtschreibfehler im Spieltext korrigiert. Verwandtes Thema im Forum, um alle Rechtschreibfehler zentral zu sammeln: http://forum.dofus.com/fr/1003-divers/1689736-sujet-unique-fautes-francais-dofus?page=18 *Die Weiterleitungen, die für die im Chat-Fenster angezeigten interaktiven URLs verwendet werden, funktionieren korrekt, wenn die URLs unvollständig sind. *Die Regeln für die Namensgebung von Charakteren, Gilden und Allianzen wurden verbessert und gelockert. *Die Regeln für die Namensgebung gelten jetzt für Gruppennamen. *Charaktere, die versuchen, sich in ein Haus zu teleportieren, in dem sie sich bereits befinden, verbrauchen keinen Heimtrank (oder Gildenheimtrank) mehr und werden informiert, dass sie bereits am Zielort sind. *Bei der Schriftrolle des Ouginak-Spezialzaubers wird der Name des Zaubers, der gelernt wird, korrekt angezeigt. *Wenn ein Spieler einen anderen Spieler ausloggt, indem er sich gleichzeitig in denselben Account einloggt, erhalten beide Spieler eine Nachricht, dass sie möglicherweise Opfer von Account-Diebstahl geworden sind und dass sie ihren Account schützen sollen. *Es können nur Accounts Charaktere auf einem Server erstellen, die zu einer der von diesem Server unterstützten Community gehören. *Die animierten Piktogramme beim Kartenwechsel werden korrekt angezeigt, wenn die Option „Animierte Hintergrundelemente anzeigen“ deaktiviert ist. Patch vom 23.06.2017 Spielversion: 2.42.0.xxxxxx.x Changelog Die Spielserver wurden aktualisiert und folgende Änderungen wurden vorgenommen: * Ein kritischer Fehler, der die Stabilität der Spielserver betroffen hat, wurde behoben. * Die Almanax-Quest für den 26. Juni wurde repariert (es wird nun der Schild des Holzfällers verlangt, nicht der kaputte Schild des Holzfällers). * Nach der Wartung erhalten die Reittiere nun ihre Boni korrekt. * Die Reittiere bewegen sich nun auch wieder wie vorgesehen, wenn sie mit einem Emote bewegt werden. Patch vom 28.06.2017 Spielversion: 2.42.0.xxxxxx.x Changelog Ein Patch wurde aufgespielt und folgende Änderungen wurden vorgenommen: Erfolge * Der Ghul-Monster-erfolg hat nun eine Stufenanforderung von mindestens 190 Monster * Der Schaden des Zaubers "Himmlisches Schwert des Bwork" vom Luft-ElementarBwork wird bei einem normalen Treffer nun nicht mehr zweifach angerechnet und wird bei einem kritischen Treffer korrekt angerechnet. * Der Zauber "Zeitpulver des Bworks" vom Feuer-ElementarBwork ist nun korrekt auf eine Anwendung pro runde beschränkt. Wenn mehr als ein Spielercharakter im Kampf verwickelt waren, konnte das Monster diesen Zauber mehrfach wirken. * Der Zauber "Flohtille" vom FroFloh wurde repariert. * Der MuWulf hatte eine abnormal hohe Chance kritische Treffer zu landen. Diese Chancen wurden nun halbiert. * Die BP vom WollyWuWulf auf Rang 4 und 5 wurden korrigiert (diese waren entweder zu niedrig oder zu hoch). * Fleisch und ewige Asche wurden den Loot-Listen der Monsterfamile der Ghule hinzugefügt. * Die Boni und Mali des Zaubers "Gebrüll" vom Fressack wurden verringert. * Der Zauber "Flugausweichmanöver" vom Moskito macht das Ziel nicht länger unverwundbar gegen Fernkampfschaden, sondern gibt stattdessen eine Schadensreduktion gegen Fernkampfschaden. * Ratte Che nutzt ihre Zauber nun korrekt, unabhängig von ihrem Level. * Zantinea: Gigamuscheln werden nun ab der zweiten Beschwörung in den richtigen Feldern beschworen. Die Felder für die Beschwörung waren noch immer dieselben, wie in Update 2.41. * Sylargh: der Zustand Pazifist kann nicht länger entzaubert werden. * Während seiner ersten Runde beschwört der Doppelgänger sein Spiegelbild korrekt, auch wenn sich kein freies Feld in Kontaktreichweite befindet. Quest Monster Veränderungen, die in Update 2.42 an hochstufigen Monstern vorgenommen wurden, wurden nun korrekt auf die zugehörigen Quest-Monster übertragen. Hier eine Liste der betreffenden Monster: ** Schwächliches Tiefgeschöpf ** Riesiges Tiefgeschöpf ** Musikalisches Tiefgeschöpf ** Ausgehungerter Psi-Lo ** Psi-Lo- Sammler ** Jene, die einst Karin Smuss war ** Krakpallas ** Trisul-Angreifer ** Versteckter Trisul ** Königsgardist von Zantinea ** Verstellter Zykloid ** Verstellter Sinistrofu ** Gnadenloser Fälscher ** Glubschäugige Enutroffäe ** Knicknorz (typo in FR, but that's the good one) ** Verzauböser ** Beinreißer ** Bösartiger Fälscher ** Passpatu-Wächter ** Eitjuns ** Fehlsichtige Enutroffäe ** Grimmerfüllter Fälscher ** Opa Pyrus ** Einbrecherin ** Sorakirr von der Kabale ** Apathischer Verlorener ** Xélomorphober Verlorener ** Hypochondrischer Verlorener ** Wütender Verlorener ** Dofusphober Verlorener ** Bombussardist ** Psychopathischer Verlorener ** Reiter des Großen Spiels ** Bube des Großen Spiels ** Arglistiger Shokkoth ** Unempfindlicher Shokkoth ** Geheimnisvoller Shokkoth ** Heftiger Shokkoth Quests * In einigen Fällen wird die Quest "Zurück zu den Wurzeln" geblockt, wenn der Spieler die Dialogbox mit dem NPC Rabikol schließt, ohne den kompletten Dialog durchzuführen. Das wurde nun behoben und der Dialog kann nun auch fortgeführt werden, wenn die Box zwischendurch geschlossen wurde. * "Eine Kleinigkeit vergessen": die Droprate der gestohlenen Dokumente erhöht sich abhängig vom Rang des Matiner-Monsters * "Pilzuzination": in einigen Fällen war es unmöglich, die von den NPC geforderten Pilze zu ernten. Dies wurde nun behoben. * "Drachanthropie": der NPC Rasamun der Grüne befindet sich nun wieder im Turm von Gisguol. * "Der Drache der Wälder": das Questziel "Einen grünen Baum in einem gottlosen, unfruchtbaren Gebiet pflanzen" kann nun in der neuen Version des Entweihten Gebietes erfüllt werden. * "Vitis Segen": das Nekineko-Idol wurde durch das Idol Großer Kyoub ersetzt, um das Ziel "Den Peki Peki mit mindestens einem ausgerüsteten Idol und 80 oder mehr Punkten in seinem Dungeon zu besiegen" zu erfüllen. * "S.L.I.P. - eine heiße Sache": die Position des des Questmarkers für das Ziel "Eine G-Schwefel-Pflanze im Entweihten Gebiet finden" wurde korrigiert. Gegenstände * Die Lieblingsplätze des Vertrauten Bloalak sind nun die Höhe des Geheuls und der Unterschlupf des MuWulfs. * Der NPC Amayiro informiert euch nun über alle neuen Rohstoffe, die ihr für den Bonta-Umhang benötigt. * Die Rezeptur zur Herstellung des magischen finsteren Färbemittels wurde aktualisiert. * Die Beschreibung von Sag Fnesens Liste wurde aktualisiert und beinhaltet keine überflüssigen Rohstoffe mehr. * Ghulring: Ein Bonus auf Feuerschaden wurde hinzugefügt. Diese Anpassung wurde nicht rückwirkend auf bereits hergestellte Ringe vorgenommen, jedoch können die Gegenstände diesen Bonus natürlich über Schmiedmagie zurückerhalten. * Ghulstiefel: Ein Bonus auf Wasserschaden wurde hinzugefügt. Diese Anpassung wurde nicht rückwirkend auf bereits hergestellte Stiefel vorgenommen, jedoch können die Gegenstände diesen Bonus natürlich über Schmiedmagie zurückerhalten. Klassen * Halsabschneider: Minenfelder aus Tornabomben und Wasserbomben entziehen nun korrekt AP und BP. Die Ziele erhielten bislang die verlorenen Ap und MP am Anfang ihrer Runde zurück. Verschiedenes * Die Stufenanzeige für die Untergebiete rund um Astrub wurden angepasst, um die Schwierigkeit dieser Gegenden besser zu reflektieren. * Der Idol-Gesamtwert wird nun in der Idol-Benutzeroberfläche, dem Kampf-End-Fenster sowie in der Gruppen-Benutzeroberfläche korrekt angezeigt. * Die Mineralien, die man im Mine'ium findet, erscheinen nun auf der Weltkarte im korrekten Untergebiet (Gestüt von Brâkmar). * Die Anzeigefehler in der Sidimot-Wandertasche wurden behoben. * Der Zugang zu den Servern Schatten und Oto Mustam wurde nun für alle Communities wiederhergestellt. Patch vom 04.07.2017 Spielversion: 2.42.0.xxxxxx.x Changelog Die Spielserver wurden aktualisiert 04.07.2017: * In einigen Fällen wurde die Mouseover-Info, die angezeigt wird, wenn man über ein interaktives Element (z.B. Rohstoffe) fährt, ungewöhnlich groß angezeigt. Das wurde nun behoben. * R. Klimm: der Zustand Pazifist, der von Kadaverhau verursacht wird, kann nicht länger entzaubert werden. * Eine Lehre fürs Leben: als Surineur: der Raum im Unterschlupf des MuWulfs, in dem ihr die verborgene Beute findet, wird nun korrekt im Bezug auf die Änderungen des Dungeons angezeigt. * In einigen Fällen war es unmöglich die Insomniapilze für die Quest Pilzuzination zu ernten. Das wurde nun behoben. * Der Zauber Wilde Gräser, den die Monster aus der Löwenzahn-Familie nutzen, wurde modifiziert. Der Wirkungskreis und der BP-Entzug wurden verringert. * Die Karte mit den Koordinaten -26;17 beinhaltete eine Zelle, die es verhindert hat, dass Spieler die Karte verlassen konnten. Dieser Fehler wurde nun behoben. Patch vom 10.07.2017 Spielversion: 2.42.0.xxxxxx.x Changelog * Die Voraussetzungen, um den Alabaster-Klötmuus auszurüsten wurden korrigiert. Euer Charakter muss nun mindestens auf Stufe 60 sein, und er kann nicht Unterwasser genutzt werden. * Die Schriftrolle für das Emote Magmatisch ist jetzt für 62 Tage an euren Account gebunden, statt wie bisher dauerhaft. * Das Rezept für den Schlüssel zum Dungeon von Meister Rab benötigt nun Zinn statt hölzerne Schwerter * Eine der Karten der alten Brakmar-Übergänge wurde nicht richtig deaktiviert, als Update 2.42 live gegangen ist. Charaktere, die auf dieser Karte ausgeloggt haben, konnten dort steckenbleiben. Dieses Problem wurde nun behoben, und Charaktere, die davon betroffen waren, wurden automatisch zu einem sicheren Ort teleportiert. Patch vom 18.07.2017 Spielversion: 2.42.0.xxxxxx.x Changelog * Es wurde ein Patch aufgespielt, der die Dauer und Häufigkeit von Synchronisationsproblemen reduzieren soll (der Client stoppt für mehrere Sekunden und aktualisiert dann alle Aktionen auf einmal). Diese Synchronisationsprobleme sind auch häufig die Ursache für Verbindungsabbrüche. * Beim Kampf auf Karte -19;-23 des Tors zum Dorf der Brigandiner konnten sich Gegner auf eine unerreichbare Zelle bewegen. Dieses Problem wurde behoben. * Auf der ersten Karte der Mine "Iserie" war eine Zelle nicht betretbar. Das wurde behoben. * Zwei Karten im Ecaflip Tempel hatten einen blauen Hintergrund. Diese Hintergründe sollten nun schwarz sein. * Die Block-Zellen der Arena-Karte XXIII wurden leicht angepasst. * Die Stärke der Verbesserungstränke für Vertraute, die von DOFUS Pets importiert werden, wurde angepasst, so dass sie eine ähnliche Stärke wie die von den regulären Vertrauten haben. Hier eine Liste der betroffenen Vertrauten: ** Dickbäuchiger Buhn ** Liebenswürdiger Buhn ** Maßvoller Buhn ** Klebriger Buhn ** Tofurore ** Maßvoller Tofu ** Dickbäuchiger Tofu ** Klebriger Tofu ** Liebenswürdiger Tofu ** Bonta-Buhn * Die Boni des Bonta-Buhns wurden reduziert, um sie an die Boni anderer Vertrauter desselben Typs anzupassen. * Die Größe aller aus DOFUS Pets importierten Vertrauten wurde erhöht. Patch vom 25.07.2017 Spielversion: 2.42.1.121880.2 Changelog * Während der kommenden Serverfusion (FR) werden verlassene Häuser und Weiden nicht länger den Accounts der entsprechenden Eigentümern gutgeschrieben, sondern auf den fusionierten Server übertragen. * Beim ersten Einloggen auf einem fusionierten Server kann ein Account nicht länger ein zuvor erworbenes Haus verlieren. * In einigen sehr seltenen Fällen konnte es dazu kommen, dass ein bestimmtes Quest-Log beim Laden eines Charakters aufgehört hat zu funktionieren, was dazu führte, dass auch der komplette bisherige Quest-Fortschritt verloren wurde. Dieses Problem wurde nun behoben. Patch vom 01.08.2017 Spielversion: 2.42.1.121966.1 Changelog * Wenn ein Ouginak einen Zauber benutzt, der seine Wut erhöht, während er von einem Pandawa getragen wird, wird der Schadensreduktionseffekt nun korrekt auf den Ouginak anstatt auf den Pandawa angewendet. * Die Anzeige für die Population des Servers Meriana in der Serverauswahl wurde behoben (es wird nun angezeigt, dass der Server eine hohe Population hat). * Ein Vervielfältigungs-Exploit wurde behoben. Die Accounts der Spieler, die diesen Exploit ausgenutzt haben, wurden dauerhaft gebannt. Patch vom 08.08.2017 Spielversion: 2.42.1.121975.1 Bei einer kurzen Sonderwartung wurde ein Bug behoben, der einigen Spielern Probleme beim Einloggen bereitet hatte. http://www.dofus.com/de/mmorpg/aktuelles/patchnote/710030-vagabunden-sidimot ▼ Zum folgenden Update Kategorie:Update